Stained Red
by bell.esque
Summary: [Happy Halloween] Halloween was always meant to be orange and black  not different colors stained with red.


A/N: Mostly for Extra Ren, because she made me. And yes, I used her _updated_ name. :) My terrible approach on Halloween fun. Happy Halloween! Hope you got _some_ candy. I think this turned out kinda angsty. We'll see what others think.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the plot is mine. I don't own any candy companies either, but I've got close connections with cookies.

-----------------------------------------

**Stained Red**

_Who ever said red could only make pink?_

Ino flipped her long blond locks behind her head, smiling at her reflection. She was in a dazzling dark blue dress, just to get ready for the not-really-formal Halloween masquerade...but that didn't matter. She had to look her best _anyway_.

Slipping on some gloves and her mask, she once again grinned at the copy of herself, grabbing her purse and sliding through her door, closing it behind her. The night was filled with several cliché witch costumes, that absolutely _did not do_. And what was that about Sakura saying she was a slut?

...Well...at least she wasn't wearing a _bunny costume_.

She finally got to the booths decorated in orange and black. She rolled her eyes and stared at her clothing, _obviously_ not liking that she sorta looked like Naruto if she was put together with all the decorations.

She walked past an alley before she was pulled in, staring at Shikamaru's face. She frowned.

"Hey, Shika, why aren't you wearing a mask or anything?! No costume?" she fumed. "You have no spirit!"

Then his lips curved up devilishly as he whipped out a kunai and stuck it at her abdomen. She gasped as she felt the genjutsu ware off, staring into blood red eyes before being stabbed by the kunai and having it twisted, falling to the floor, eyes still open and in shock, blood making her dress turn purple. The kunai was thrown downwards and hit the back of her head hard.

"You always _did_ look better in purple, Yamanaka. Stick to it in death."

Moments later, the deceased Yamanaka Ino was thrown into the dumpster, neck slit, twisted kunai in her stomach, bloody nails.

_In a purple dress._

-----------------------------------------

Tenten twirled in her lively, light yellow dress, which was very comfortable and loose. She put her hair up in her buns once again, before grabbing her small bag and walking out the door as a chick, with a very feathery mask.

She walked through the festival, looking here and there for small games she could play. She chatted a little bit with Hinata, who was clinging to Naruto in a lovely light blue dress. Tenten strolled around, finally finding a booth that caught her eye.

"Oh, are these weapons really authentic?" she asked as she fingered on of the katana she picked up, which happened to be better than that of several renowned swordsmen, to what she knew.

"Yes, miss! Would you like to buy some?" the old man said, stroking his white beard, "It's not much, and since I'm close to my death bed, I decided to sell these artifacts off. It's such a shame that my grandson didn't want to keep these for himself. I find them such wonderful things...I used to be a weapons master when I was younger. Yes...those were the good days..."

Tenten listened curiously to the ramblings, as she also tried to get her wallet out, wanting the katana very desperately. She finally handed the money to the old man, who smiled wearily.

"Thank you, miss. Would you like anything else?"

"I don't think so," Tenten replied, "But thank you!" She touched the sword carefully, before she realized the old man grabbed it out of her hands immediately. She narrowed her eyes and growled, wondering who exactly this person was.

"You aren't supposed to be here."

"Ah, yes...I'm not. But who said you could take my sword, _Tenten_, and just buy it at that price?" a sneering voice said.

"Sadist."

"Yes, but you won't be hearing much of me for long."

A scream echoed throughout the forest, one that was put off to be just another Halloween prank.

But the blood that ran from Tenten's wrist was real, coloring her dress orange.

"Doesn't blend, but oh well."

Moments later, the dead body of Tenten was thrown near a lake during sunset, slit wrists and ankles, cut hair, dislocated bones.

_In an orange dress_.

-----------------------------------------

Sakura walked everywhere, looking for Ino. She wouldn't pick up her phone and she wasn't anywhere. Nobody else knew where she was, but they promised to tell her if they saw her.

"Sakura-chan!" She turned around to see Hinata, running towards her.

"I-Ino's in that haunted house...I-I just s-saw her go i-in..." she said. "It was a l-little bit s-scary, but Naruto was there." She smiled charmingly as Sakura nodded in appreciation and left. Slowly, her white eyes began to glint red as her grin broadened eerily.

Sakura entered the haunted house, frightened when a fake monster roared.

"Ah!" She twiddled with her white dress as she glanced nervously around.

A loud thump was heard in front of her, and she jumped, calming down only when—

—_it was the body of Ino and Hinata._

She gave a piercing scream, finding two of her closest friends slung around each other, one making her want to take back all the times she said, "And I'll rearrange your face," the other with her precious eyes clawed out and mouth opened. Both were bloody and in purple dresses.

_But they were in blue._

She felt a substance fall on her head as tears began to flow down her face and to the ground. Hinata just talked to her. Ino was in here, but not alive.

Only later did she realize the more she cried, the more that was dripping on her head. She touched her sticky hair to find her hand soaked in red.

_Blood._

Her eyes widened as she ran away, crying as she skipped past her two friends. The river below became ankle-depth, filled with blood and lost hopes, dreams that those two could easily have accomplished.

Then she stopped when another bloody body nearly fell on her.

"TENTEN!"

The weapons mistress had her hands and feet cut off, her skin nearly peeling off, and her cut hair stuffed in her mouth messily. She was a mess. Not the elegant young lady that walked out of the house that night. The feathers of her mask were stuck all over her face with blood, a thick stream running from her wrists. She was in an orange dress.

_But it was yellow._

"Had enough yet?"

No _NO NO __**No—**_it's not him. It can't be.

"Yes, it _is_ me, _Sakura_. Didn't you miss me? You see how much I'll _kill_ for you?"

"YOU!" she said, pointing at the smirking man, his eyes red, only a little bit taller. "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!"

"Because I want you to myself, of course..." he said, tilting her chin up slightly. He snapped, and the river of blood disappeared.

"Genjutsu..." she murmured, jerking her face away from his. "Then...they aren't dead?"

A thick and sadistic laugh escaped his lips as he stared back at her. "Oh, Sakura, they _are_ that mutilated. Don't worry, they'll be resting..." He pushed her to the wall, when she finally realized where they were.

"_NO_! LET GO OF ME!" she squirmed as she stayed on the wall, staring at the red and white paper fan on the wall across from them. "WHY COME BACK NOW? WHY NOT JUST STAY WITH THAT PEDOPHILE? WHY KILL—"

Her tears blurred her vision as his grip tightened, nails digging into her skin and tongue invading her mouth, blood dripping down onto her white dress, staining it a bright crimson.

The second to last thing she saw was her dress.

_A white cloth stained with blood._

The last thing she saw was the fan.

_The white fan stained with red._


End file.
